1953
by This is My Truth Tell Me Yours
Summary: A very public murder,... Henry can't seem to find enough clues in the body to figure out who's the murderer, but everyone else in NY seems to have a very good idea... Prologue is up


"I fail to understand why you insisted we do this, Abraham!" Henry protested again, clearly annoyed as the two of them waited for the light to turn green so they could cross the street at 23rd and 7th avenue.

"Because I couldn't bare watching you waste another perfectly fine sunny day in that dungeon of yours—"

"You mean my laboratory—"

"Well your 'laboratory' is in a basement, isn't it?" Abe insisted, matter-of-factly. "I mean look at this, look at what you're missing! It's sunshine, fresh air, people! The weather is going to be dreadful soon, we won't have days like this for months…"

"Actually, I have always rather enjoyed cold weather…" Henry started, but before he could go on Abe interrupted:

"Of course you do, it's the perfect opportunity to hide away in that dungeon thinking about your most memorable deaths! Not to mention it's the best season to wear those fruity scarfs of yours!"

"Abraham!"

"Well, you can't say they're very manly, can you? Besides, aren't you always saying how you loved to take walks with me and mom back in the day? Well this is what we're doing, ain't it? We're taking a walk!"

"Abraham, please, this is not a walk!" Henry pointed out impatiently, turning sideways for a momento to avoid bumping into a man distracted by his cell phone. "We're dodging people! I mean look at them: always in a hurry, always distracted by one gadget or another, the only time they actually talk to each other is through one of those mobile phones. And now they don't even talk anymore, they type! As few words as possible! This generation does not write letters anymore, Abe, they write telegrams!"

Abraham rolled his eyes to the sky.

"We are walking to the park, Henry, but the sidewalk is public Henry, people gotta get to work too. I know it's hard for you to recognize that but unlike you, these people are busy living."

A young man, barely more than a teenager bumped into the two of them and before either man had the time to ask if he was all right the kid kept on running, without even bothering to apologize first.

Henry gave Abraham a meaningful look that said something like "I told you so".

"Well, I never said they were all polite." Abe excused himself.

"Abe, please, these people may be busy but they are certainly not living." Henry pointed out. "Even we are walking fast, because that's the pace of the world now, as thought everyone was always in a hurry, it's disquieting! No one takes the time to appreciate the journey anymore! I fail to see the point of 'taking a walk' like this."

"The point it to get to the park, where you can walk as slowly as you want and stop complaining." Abe retorted, a bit annoyed.

"You can't tell me you are enjoying this! Don't you remember what was it like, when your mom and I took you out for a walk when we lived in Paris?"

"No. First of all, I was eight. Second of all, I have a very selective mind, that purges away embarrassing or nostalgic thoughts. I live only for the moment, Henry!"

"Oh, Abe, you can't tall me you've forgotten our times in Paris."

"Be careful Henry! You keep talking like that, the ladies are gonna lose interest! They like older guys, but not that much older..." Abe provoked.

But Henry wasn't listening anymore. As they stopped to wait for another green light he watched a mother kiss her two sons hurriedly on the other side of they street as the two boys got into a cab and waved goodbye… Something about them, perhaps the younger boy's cap made henry's thoughts travel back to that spring in 1953…

A/N: I haven't written anything for a while, but I have tons of ideas of stories for Forever episodes and I have decided to use this profile to publish them over the net few weeks (while we don't have new episodes to keep us company)... Some (like this one) will be multi chapters that could be entire episode's, others (one shots and drabbles) will be snapshots of Henry's life and Henry's past.. This one is far from perfect, I know, but it's nearly 4 AM and I just had to write something and publish already! I've been postponing for far too long... Once the first one's done the others will follow... I'm sure there must be someone out there who understands what tat's like


End file.
